Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a raven. It was eaten by Kuragari Karasu, a former Marine Captain who served on Hitoya island. Appearance The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven resembles a red mango with black swirls going over the entirety of the fruit. Strengths The fruit enables the user to transform into a large human-raven and a full raven. It permits them to fly long distances and grants them the intelligence of a common raven. Weaknesses As of now, no known weaknesses are revealed about the Devil Fruit in particular, but seeing as how it is a bird, it is probably susceptible to lightning based attacks or any kind of damage done to the wings that would prevent it from flying around. As a bird-human, the user of the fruit also has a lighter skeleton then most normal humans, making them extremely vulnerable to broken bones from strong impact-type attacks. As all Devil Fruits, it turns the user into a 'hammer' in the water, preventing them from swimming or accessing their powers. Usage The Devil Fruit allows the consumer to change into any of the three forms that are granted for most Zoan-types. These forms are human, raven, and a hybrid form between the two of them. Attacks In conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers, Kuragari can utilize a multitude of techniques in his different forms, mostly involving sneak attacks from far distances that are meant to shock and catch the opponent off guard. *'Karasu Hari (Raven Needle):' Transforming into his full raven or hybrid raven form, Kuragari will use his feathers and solidify them to a sharp point before firing them off in a storm of needles at his opponent. This attack is usually used after Karasu Arashi, sneaking up behind his opponent and attacking. *'Karasu Arashi (Raven Storm):' Kuragari's signature maneuver to move swiftly and surprise his opponents in the middle of a battle. He becomes a storm of feathers, vanishing from sight and using it as a mild form of teleportation to move short distances. *'Karasu Ame (Raven Rain):' Kuragari creates an array of feathers with his Karasu Arashi technique, then causes them to begin dense and sharp, shooting at the ground quickly in order to pierce the enemy from above. The feathers are capable of shattering through cement. *'Karasu Katana (Raven Sword):' Gathering up the fallen feathers or his own, Kuragari will solidify them into a tangible object in the shape of a sword in his hand. The strength of the blade is never shown, because Zoro easily shatters it with Shuusui and proceeds to take down Kuragari. It is possible that it could be strong, but against a durable sword like Shuusui, it stands no chance. *'Karasu Tsubaki (Raven Camellia):' Kuragari can only use this after having formed his Karasu Katana. He begins to warp around his enemy with Karasu Arashi, swiping the sword at his opponent and missing on purpose to build up momentum. Kuragari will then appear in a random place near the enemy, attacking them from whatever direction he stopped at with a strong strike. It is unknown how powerful it actually is, because Zoro stopped it with just Shuusui and proceeded to destroy his katana. Trivia *The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven Devil Fruit, and this article were created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. *At the time of the Devil Fruits creation, it was not known to us that there were only five Tori Tori no Mi model Devil Fruits, so it's probably going to be considered obviously non-canonical when and if the other four Tori Tori no Mi model Devil Fruits will be revealed. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:AzureFang